


The French Mistake part II

by Fizonafan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I promise, M/M, No Angst, Post-Season/Series 11, They're at a convention, style, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizonafan/pseuds/Fizonafan
Summary: After rescuing Sam from the British Men Of Letters everything is going okay... until a certain trickster turns up to have some fun.





	1. A Trickster and some Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first ever fic so please be nice. I seriously don't know what this is, it literally came too me in the shower. I also haven't seen anything related to season 12 yet. Comments and Kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Dean struggled to lift himself up from the floor where he had landed.

"Where the hell are we?"

Sam was in a similar situation, but had reached up toward a nearby table for help.

"I have no idea," 

~~ Earlier that day ~~

 

Sam Dean and Cas had been sitting in the library. Mary had insisted they stay while she went on a supplies run. It seemed strange to say they were hanging out after everything they had been through up until that point. The bunker was silent, save for the groan of the boiler and the soft flick of pages. 

Suddenly Cas had shot out of his chair, pushing it with enough force so it fell to the ground.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean had asked.

"Someone is here," was the only reply he received before Cas disappeared.

He reappeared a second later holding a squirming figure. It took the brothers a moment to recognise it as the archangel Gabriel.

"Gabriel?!" Sam asked incredulously. "How are you alive?"

"Oh nevermind that! I thought you guys deserved a gift for the whole 'helping dad sort out his family problems' thing," and with that he managed to squirm out of Castiel's grip enough to snap his fingers.

 

~~ Back to the present ~~

"Hey where's Cas?"

Dean stood and looked around, his eyes instantly searching for any sign of the angel, and found more than he bargained for. There were mini figurines of Team Free Will all over the place and as Deans eyes travelled over them he realised that on of the walls was actually a huge curtain.

The two of them were standing back stage of... something. Nothing Dean could see told him anything about where they were. Nothing but the strangely cute figures that is. Not until he spotted Chuck headed towards a door. Sam spotted him at the same time and called out.

"Hey Chuck!"

Chuck kept walking, seeming not to have heard. The brothers dashed up to him and he turned hearing them approach.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Chuck cooked his head and drew his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" He responded. He seemed anxious at Sam's words.

"Where are we? And what are you doing here, I thought you went off with Amara," Dean asked.

A look of realisation seemed to cross Chuck's face.

"Nice one guys, you really had me there. Dammit you know I get anxious easily!" His voice had kicked up a notch near the end. "Anyway have you seen Rich? We've got a panel to do in 20 minutes and me and Matt have no idea where he is".

"Who and who? Chuck this is serious! Gabriel just zapped us someplace and we have no idea what's going on", Dean said, his hands moving wildly to exaggerate his point.

"Stop messing around you two. And it's Rob remember? Anyway don't you have signings to do now?" 'Rob' sighed and stormed off out the door.

"Well that was... strange".

"Ya think? Maybe you should try praying to Cas, " Sam suggested.

"Alright um, I pray to the angel Castiel to come maybe tell us what's going on?"

Cas appeared instantly.

"Dean? Is that really you?" He said.

"Cas buddy where'd you go? And what do you mean is it me?" Dean asked.

"As soon as we "landed" I was bombarded with hundreds of direct prayers, people calling my name. I went to investigate and found, well, me," He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I found a rather large room of people dressed in my clothes. A couple of them even had angel blades. One person had mechanical wings/ I made sure no one saw me though," Cas said.

"Oh god. I think I know where Gabriel zapped us," Sam said suddenly.

"What? Where?"

"You remember when Balthazar sent us to that alternate reality where our lives were a show? This must be a similar place," He finished.

Suddenly Gabriel zapped in and landed on Sam's shoulders. "Good work kiddo! Didn't expect you to figure it out that fast," he said from up on his perch.

Sam wavered from the sudden gain of weight but didn't lose his balance. "Gabriel get off!" He yelled as he reached up to pull him down, but missed as Gabe zapped to stand next to Dean.

"Aww don't be like that Samoose! Go out and enjoy your present!"

"You keep saying that but maybe it would help if you explained where we are first," Castiel cut in.

"Oh fine. We're in the same place Balthy sent you but all that stuff you guys messed up never happened. Oh and that Misha dude isn't a douche here, he's actually pretty cool. Also I put the actor dudes that play you three out of the way so you can go ahead and have some fun. Oh and don't worry, if you mess things up too bad I'll just reset it. Anyway I think Robbie is looking for me so I better be off," He reached up to snap his fingers but seemed to think better of it. "Wait, I almost forgot," at this he turns to Cas "you have to go judge a costume contest, but you two are free to roam around. Oh and here," He pokes them all on the temples "these are all the other actors so you can just hang with them if you don't feel like being fawned over," and with that he finally snaps his fingers and disappears.


	2. Cosplayers and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their new found knowledge the team decide to split in a slightly different way than Gabriel suggested. How will Cas and Dean deal with all the paired up cosplayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this took so long to update! I really thought it would have been done a while ago but so much crap just got in the way. It just sounds like excuses to me but I really am sorry. Sorry again and I'll see you at the end.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I guess we might as well do what he says. It's not like we can get in trouble right?" Dean replied.

"Of course, but would one of you mind coming with me? As you know my "people skills" still aren't exactly ship shape," Castiel asked, still using his air quotes to express his words.

Sam and Dean share a quick look before a match of rock paper scissors decides who goes. Dean loses.

"Welp that settles it, lets get going then Cas," Dean says as he starts toward the door. "See ya Sammy".

It turns out that the room Cas had mentioned earlier was the stage they were behind.

"Do we just walk in? How does this work?"

"I think maybe you should go in first, seeing as you're supposed to be judging. Then I'll follow a few seconds later. That sound all good?" Dean said.

"Yes. I can do that," Cas replied.

"Hey maybe loosen up a bit? These actors seem to be pretty chill and, well, happy. And remember your name isn't Castiel anymore, it's Misha Collins okay? And what should we do about our clothes? The people that play us can't just wear this stuff normally."

"I guess we can just say we were getting into the spirit of dressing up," Cas replied.

"Yeah okay that works," Dean said.

Cas pulls back the curtain, stepping onto the stage and is met with a round of applause. He is slightly shocked but tries not to show it when he waves awkwardly at the crowd. This is met with laughter as an idea pops into his head but before he can act on it a person wearing a head set quickly walks up to him with a microphone. He seizes his opportunity to carry out his idea and grabs the person by the shoulder. He almost collapses from the onslaught of thoughts but manages to zero in on the ones he wants. He lets his new persona wash over him and smiles, bringing the microphone up to his mouth.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late but I had to get changed and help get someone else into character. Could you please help me welcome Mr Jensen Ackles to the stage?" Cas said with his voice up at the octave of Misha's.

His words are met with another round of applause as Dean pulls back the curtain and steps up onto the stage.

Cas quickly makes his way over to him and tries to be as casual as possible as he places his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean's eyes widen as Castiel provides him with all the information about Jensen and Misha that he had gained from the stage hand. Dean figures out what is going on and slips into his role with surprising ease.

"So today my friend "Dean" here is going to help me with judging your costumes," Cas said, dropping his voice back to normal.

The audience cheers in response as Cas continues "So could the contestants please come on up?"

At his words a good twenty audience members stand up. Dean notices a concerning trend in their departures from their friends. A few of the Casplayers seem to be saying goodbye to some others dressed as Dean and a few of them seem to be a bit too comfortable in each others presence. His suspicions are confirmed when one of the Cas' kisses what looks to be their girlfriend goodbye.

 _Oh crap_ Dean thinks. It was already hard enough repressing his definitely non-existent feelings for the newly restored angel. Now he has to watch these people be happy together.

Eventually all the contestants make it up to the stage. The next twenty minutes passes in a blur of Cas dancing about, the audience cheering and laughing and Dean struggling to hide his pain. They make it to the end with a winner and laughter all around as Cas gets the losers to bow before their cosplayer king.

Dean and Cas exit the stage and head off to the green room where Sam said he would be waiting.

When they arrive they run into Sebastian Roché. Cas feels a shot of guilt go through him at the sight and tears threaten to well up when he remembers what he did.

"Whoa hey guys didn't know we were getting dressed up," He says with a glance at their clothes.

"Oh hey. Uh yeah we were just judging the costume event and decided to have something to judge off ya know?" Dean said, stumbling his way through their excuse.

"Oh yeah. Nice, well you guys are coming to karaoke tonight right? Cohen and Speight are saying it's gonna be the best one yet! They're pulling out costumes as well but they won't tell us what they are," Sebastian said excitedly.

Just at that moment Gabriel jumps out of nowhere and into the conversation, "Yeah guys you definitely have to come!" He says it in a way that to anyone else would seem like a friendly invite but Dean and Cas see it as a _you better come or I'm kicking you out to some other messed up universe_.

"Uh alright I'll go ask S-Jared if he wants to come," Dean answers.

They make their way over to Sam who is lounging on the couch with a glass of unknown liquid in hand.

"Hey Mooseman! Wanna come to karaoke tonight?" Gabriel asks with all the enthusiasm he can muster.

Dean subtle nods his head to Sam can see, "Yeah that sounds cool," He says, taking Deans hint.

"Well you guys should probably head back to your hotel and sort out some normal clothes for tonight then," Gabriel suggests.

"Yeah alright. Well see ya tonight then guys," Cas manages to say before propelling the brothers out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? Also I've never been to a con before so if I get some of my facts wrong please don't get mad. Also I gave Cas that mind reading power that I don't think he actually has but whatever. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time when the boys go to karaoke night!
> 
> Byee!


End file.
